


Out Sick

by sublime42



Series: Daredevil Ageplay [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!matt, Diapers, Diarrhea, Humiliation, Other, Probably ooc, Sickfic, Stomach virus, Vomiting, bottles, daddy!frank, may be ooc, messing, non sexual age play, sick!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Matt gets very sick while out on patrol. He goes to the person he knows will take care of him, his pa, Frank.





	Out Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me one day, it’s weird, and probably gross, I know. It’s pretty OOC I think. Didn't go into S3. Please read the tags - if this isn't your thing, move along.

The sound of something hitting the door was what caught Frank’s attention. He looked up from the police scanner he was working on, waiting to see if the sound occurred again. 

Seconds later there was another thud. Frank stood up, grabbing a knife that lay on a nearby table. Slowly and carefully he made his way over. 

“F-Frank,” came a voice, one that he recognized immediately. 

Rolling his eyes he lowered the knife and opened the door.

“Red.”

Red was leaning up against the door frame, out of breath and sweating.

“Jesus, what happened?” Frank asked, looking the younger man over.

“T-tried- t-to- go-o-out,” he stammered, wrapping one arm around his stomach, “B-bad idea.”

“Come inside,” Frank instructed. 

Red stayed still, seemingly having spent all of his energy on simply getting there, so Frank moved to help him. It was when he gripped Red’s arm that the smell hit him.

“You fall in a sewer, Red?” Frank asked, as he deposited the sick man on his bed. 

No answer besides the sound of a sniffle.

Frank sighed. Red was still curled in on himself, clearly ill. Frank would have to undress him to see what was really going on.

“Alright, I’m gonna get that suit off you, and we’ll figure this all out,” Frank said. Red didn’t respond beyond more sniffling. Once the mask was removed, Frank could see that it wasn’t just a runny nose that Red was dealing with - the kid was crying.

The Kid, or just Kid. That’s what Frank called Red during times like these, when they played their little game. The one where Frank was a parent again, taking care of Red as if he were his own. Usually it was simpler than this - Red would show up, and in some way tell Frank what he wanted, and they’d get to it, cuddling together and reading children’s stories in the confines of Frank’s small living quarters. 

The Kid hadn’t outright said anything this time, but Frank could tell he needed help. He needed his pa to take care of him.

00

“Wipe your eyes, Kid,” Frank said, handing him a tissue.

Matt gripped it with shaky hands and held it to his face, trying to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

Frowning, Frank took the tissue back. He held a hand to Matt’s forehead, just as he’d done for his own children so many times in the past, feeling for a fever.

“You’re warm,” he announced. “What’s hurting you?”

Matt sniffled again, blushing as he was addressed.

“Everything,” he admitted. 

“Everything?” Frank cracked a small smile. “That sounds a bit extreme. You were holding your tummy before, does that hurt?” Frank tried. It always amazed him how quickly and easily he fell into his role as caregiver.

Matt’s face turned even redder, and he hunched further over.

“Wasn’t - I couldn’t… I didn’t think it would happen,” he whispered, obviously upset. 

“What didn’t you think would happen?” Frank questioned. “Let’s get you out of the rest of that suit and into some pajamas.” He reached for the latch in back of the suit, ready to snap it, when Matt stopped him.

“N-no, don’t,” Matt said, so softly that Frank could barely hear it. 

“No? You’re sweating, though. You’ll feel so much better once it’s off,” Frank replied calmly. 

Matt shook his head ‘no’ and sniffled yet again, the tears still pouring down his cheeks.

“Alright, well I’m in charge here, so if I say we’re taking off your suit, we’re taking it off.”

Frank expected Matt to fight him, but he didn’t. He just ‘looked’ at Frank sadly.

“Please no be mad,” he whispered, using that childlike tone he always used during this. The fact that he had reverted to toddler type talk worried Frank a little moreso. Usually he at least spoke clearly, especially during the first stages of their role play.

“Why would I be mad?” Frank asked. “What are you hiding? Come on, let’s get this off.” He reached for the latch again, unclasping it on the first try. With no help from Matt, he removed the top half of the suit. He’d need Matt to stand for the rest.

“Up,” he instructed, “You can lean on me.”

Slowly, Matt did as he was told, forcing himself to his feet. Just feeling the cool air on his torso was making him feel slightly better. That suit really could trap body heat.

Frank pulled the rest of the suit down. It was around Matt’s ankles when he noticed it.

“Kid,” he said, frowning at the sight. It was obvious where the smell had come from earlier; Matt had apparently soiled himself beneath his suit. Not much, but Frank could see the marks where liquid had run down Matt’s legs.

“It was an accident,” Matt tried to explain, “I didn’t think -”

Frank shook his head, “Kid, stop it. It’s fine. Let’s just get you cleaned up and comfortable and we’ll see about making you feel better. You still feel like you have to go?”

Matt shook his head no, and didn’t fight it when Frank began to lead him to the bathroom.

00

The bathroom was small and it echoed. The tiles were cold and cracked. Matt felt that most people wouldn’t like it much, but to him, it was comfortable. It was where pa gave him bubble baths and they played with bath toys.  
He doubted that pa would let him do that now, though. He still felt so ashamed, despite pa’s kindness about it.

He’d only felt a little bit off earlier in the day, when he’d first arrived at work. A twinge in his stomach, a slight headache. As the day wore on, he felt slightly worse, small bouts of nausea plaguing him but never bad enough for him to actually be sick. The hot and cold spells were a little unnerving, but he’d definitely dealt with worse, which was why he decided to put on his gear that night and go out.

He’d been close to Frank’s street when he began to feel dizzy, which then led into extreme nausea. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, with not enough time for him to do anything besides lean over and vomit. His nearly cried as his throat burned, but it was the feeling of pressure in his stomach that really scared him. He could feel that he wouldn’t be able to hold it back, and there was no way he could get out of the suit in time. The feeling of it trickling down his leg was what made him cry; it had been years since he’d lost control of his body in such a way. Not knowing what else to do, he used the last of his energy to get to Frank. Pa would take care of him.

Frank was standing next to him, holding him up. Matt heard him turn on the water. 

“We’ll shower first, then you can take a bath. Don’t want you sitting in dirty bathwater,” Frank told him.

Matt wasn’t sure if he could hold himself up for it. He felt so tired, weak, sick, like he just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week.

Frank seemed to sense Matt’s worry, as he quickly began to strip his own clothes.

“I’ll make sure you don’t fall,” he said, before helping Matt in. He stood behind him, allowing Matt to lean back against him. 

The water was warm, but not too warm. He sighed as pa gently cleaned him off, muttering instructions as he did so. “Put your arms around my shoulders” or “spread your legs a little.” 

The soap pa used was a typical store brand that was scented with chemicals, but to Matt, it smelled great. The scent reminded him that he was with his pa, who would take care of him and keep him safe.

It didn't take long for Frank to finish cleaning Matt up. When he did, he turned the shower down, allowing the water to pour into the bath instead. He plugged the drain and helped lower Matt down before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Frank poured in a bit of bubble bath as the water filled up.

“Wait here, I’ll get your jammies,” he said, smiling at Matt. He looked so sweet and innocent and young. Much younger than his years.

Matt just nodded and tried to relax.

00

Frank had just finished pulling Matt's pajamas from the drawer when he heard the sound of retching. He practically ran to the bathroom only to find the boy half out of the tub, leaned over the toilet and vomiting.

“It's okay,” Frank tried to reassure him. He rested a hand on Matt's back and began to rub in circles, trying to comfort him. When he began to slow down, Frank changed his position. He reached under Matt's armpits and began to pull him from the bathtub.

“If you still feel sick it's better to get you out,” he explained. He didn't want the boy to slip or hurt himself.

Matt groaned in response. He allowed Frank to maneuver him to where he was kneeling on the floor.

Just as Frank wrapped a towel around his shoulders, he felt it again- that horrible cramping feeling.

“Gotta go,” was all he said, but Frank understood. In ten seconds he had Matt standing, had flushed the vomit away and had deposited Matt on the toilet seat.

Within seconds Matt began to go, tears running from his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Hey, Kid, it's okay,” Frank repeated, “it happens to all of us. Just let it out.” 

Matt leaned forward, once again wrapping an arm around his stomach. Frank was right in front of him and Matt's head leaned into Frank’s waist. Slowly and gently, Frank ran his fingers through Matt's hair. While the circumstances were not pleasant, Frank had dealt with far worse in his life, and if he could provide comfort somehow he wanted to do it.

When Matt finally finished voiding himself, he looked up.

“You done?” Frank asked.

“Mhmm,” Matt lay his head against Frank's stomach again. He felt better, but also very drained. 

“Alright. Arms up.”

Matt complied, lifting his arms above his head and resting them on Frank's shoulders as the older man hunched down to lift him.

Matt held on as Frank cleaned him, quickly and efficiently. Frank flushed the toilet and led him to the sink, where he helped Matt wash his hands.

“Pa,” Matt said, as Frank dried his hands, “Dizzy…”

“You’re dehydrated. Don't worry, I'll help you.”

Matt leaned heavily on Frank as they walked out, nearly sighing with relief when Frank set him down on the bed.

“Scoot back,” Frank told him. 

Matt did as he was told, listening as Frank pulled out a diaper from the pack he always kept. More often than not, Matt needed them when he was in his headspace. Tonight it was a definite necessity.

Frank quietly put the diaper on before helping Matt into his jammies. Now that he was clean and dry and wearing warm clothes, Matt felt truly sleepy.

“I know you want to sleep, but you need to drink a little before you do,” Frank explained. 

Matt didn’t reply, but he did miss the feeling of closeness as Frank got off the bed. 

The man returned moments later, holding a bottle full of apple juice and another full of water. He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulled Matt onto his lap. Almost instinctively, Matt leaned up against him, resting his head on Frank’s shoulder. He opened his mouth as Frank put the first bottle to his lips, and quickly drank the juice down. 

“There we go, good job,” Frank praised him, rubbing his arm. “Now we’ll just have some water, and you can go to sleep.”

Matt drank the water more slowly, but managed to take most of it.

“Good job,” Frank repeated. “You still feelin’ okay?”

Matt shrugged. Mostly he just felt exhausted, but he wasn’t dizzy anymore.

“I’ll take that as a yes for now. Alright, into bed,” Frank said, gently removing Matt from his lap. Matt crawled under the covers, sighing as Frank pulled them up to his chest. Frank’s comforter always felt so soft and warm.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Frank spoke again.

“You want a story tonight?”

Normally, the Kid loved stories, but tonight he shook his head ‘no’. 

“Tired, pa,” Matt reminded him. “But...you have Bear?”

Frank smiled.

“Of course I have Bear. I'll go get him.”

Bear was a stuffed animal - a bear, of course - that Frank had purchased for Matt when they’d first started this. It was black with a red bow, and the colors had reminded Frank of Matt. He kept it on a shelf when Matt wasn’t there, safe from harm and easily accessible if he ever had to make a run for it. It brought Matt so much joy that Frank felt it was one of the few things he’d grab if he had to.

Soon, Bear was in Matt’s arms, held tightly against Matt’s chest.

“You think you can sleep?” Frank gently ran his hands through Matt’s hair once again.

“Mhmm,” Matt answered, snuggling into the blankets even moreso. “You stay?”

“I’ll be sitting right here. Pa just has to finish some stuff up before he comes to bed. But if you need anything, I’ll hear you, okay?” Much as Frank wanted to cuddle, he really had to get that scanner working, lest the cops catch up to him unexpectedly.

“Hmm,” Matt considered this. It wasn’t ideal - ideally, pa would be next to him and would hold him until he fell asleep.

“I’ll be in bed soon, I promise,” Frank reassured him.

“Okay. ‘Night, pa,” Matt whispered.

Frank kissed him on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Frank would call Matt "Kid" because he wouldn't be able to call him "son", because he would feel like it was a betrayal to his real kids. Also I felt like he wouldn't let Matt call him dad or daddy for the same reason. Finally I felt like Frank might get into the NSAP because it would make him feel like he had something good in his life, like he had someone to care for and it might make him feel less like he was missing his family. He would still miss them of course but it might fill up the space in his heart a little bit.
> 
> If anyone likes this I might consider writing another chapter or another fanfic.


End file.
